User blog:CEDJunior/WSU Power Preview
This Saturday, the talented members of the Women Superstars Uncensored roster will be back in action on IPPV with WSU Power! Here is what's in store for fans at the event. This weekend will mark the one year anniversary of LuFisto's WSU Championship victory at Queen and King, where she defeated Athena in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match to win the vacated title. The actual anniversary falls on Sunday, but to make it there, she'll have to survive the challenge of Cherry Bomb, who has been on a winning tear as of late. LuFisto has retained against Mickie Knuckles, Allysin Kay, Jenny Rose, and Shanna, and all while having Sassy Stephie and The Office breathing down her neck attempting to take her out. LuFisto will enter Saturday's event as a double champion; she captured the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship last month at Femmes Fatales XVII. Cherry Bomb (who is coming off appearing on Impact Wrestling on April 25) is also a double champion; currently holding both the SHINE and SHIMMER Tag Team Championships with Kimber Lee. Speaking of Kimber Lee, she and Annie Social will defend the WSU Tag Team Championship against the returning Brittney Savage and Rick Cataldo at Saturday's event. Brittney's return was a huge and pleasant surprise to me when I read about it a few weeks ago. She had a brilliant career in WSU, beginning with competing as Brooke Carter and holding the tag titles with Miss April. After Miss April went to WWE and became AJ Lee, Alicia replaced her as Brooke's partner, but they would lose the tag titles later on. A week later, Brooke Carter became the villainous Brittney Savage and feuded with Alicia for several months over the WSU Spirit Championship. Brittney retired from wrestling in 2013, but announced a comeback earlier this year. I can't wait to see her back in action! Speaking of the Spirit Championship, it was announced several weeks ago that Nevaeh became injured again and was stripped of the Spirit Championship because she cannot defend it. Nevaeh returned from another injury at WSU's 8th Anniversary Show on February 21 and defeated Niya Barela to win the title, and I'll never forget the heartbreak I felt when I read she was injured again. As a result, an eight-woman tournament will take place to crown a new Spirit Champion, and it will span two events. The first round will take place on Saturday, and the semifinals and finals will take place at WSU's next event, Control, on July 11. The participants in this tournament are Hania, Athena, Allysin Kay, Veda Scott, Leva Bates, Solo Darling, Brittany Blake, and former champion Niya Barela. The tournament matches are as follows. In one match, Hania will take on Brittany Blake; her first match since becoming a villainess at WSU8 in February. After losing to Athena in a TLC Match main event, the evil Hania delivered a vicious attack towards Athena, and we are also supposed to hear her explain her actions on Saturday. Leva and Veda will face each other in another tournament match, which is stemming from their history at SHIMMER last year. Leva and Veda teamed together on two occasions at Volumes 63 and 64, but Veda ended the partnership quickly when she abandoned Leva during their match at the latter volume. The third announced match will feature Athena facing off against Niya, and Allysin Kay will compete against the phenomenal Solo Darling in the first round as well. I would think that an Athena/Hania final has to be in the works, especially with what happened between them at WSU8. Now, I couldn't help but notice one glaring omission over the makeup of the Spirit Championship Tournament: no Jenny Rose. I expected Jenny Rose to be among the first to be announced for the tournament, but she wasn't. When there was one name left, I expected Jenny to be the final competitor announced, but she wasn't. That honor went to Brittany Blake, who Jenny defeated at WSU8. Jenny will be in action at Saturday's event; competing against the aforementioned Sassy Stephie in the only listed match that is not connected to a championship. I've had a feeling that Jenny is on her way to turning heel as of late. When I watched Resurgence on DVD, I saw an exclusive backstage segment that saw Jenny vent about being relegated to facing (and beating) Marti Belle after defeaing Joshi legend Mima Shimoda at United. She also claimed that WSU isn't giving her the opportunities that she feels she deserves, and she received a shot at the WSU Championship at Breaking Barriers III, but she was defeated by LuFisto. The biggest sign, IMO, was in her match against Brittany Blake at WSU8. Jenny was in pseudo-heel mode in that match; taking advantage of five counts and delivering a slight kick to Brittany after her victory. I do think that her tournament snub will be the final straw, and I see Jenny turning into a villainess at Saturday's event (at the earliest). Since Brittany was the one who took the last spot, the evil Jenny could attack her and probably cost her against Hania in the tournament. I've actually wanted Jenny to turn heel for a while now. She has that cutesy look, but I do think that she can play the villain real well if given the chance. I have a feeling that Power will be a terrific and memorable event, just like WSU8 was. I can't wait to see it! Category:Blog posts